


Set Me Free

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Raphael Santiago, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Simon had gotten a text from Raphael, telling him to meet with him.Simon of course does as the text says, happy to see his boyfriend after a long week of taking down some downworlders.But when Simon goes to the meeting place, he's in for a bad surprise.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 23





	Set Me Free

"And that's what you get." Simon hissed, tossing the rouge werewolf to Jace and Clary. "Make sure he doesn't get out." Simon said, his friends nodding. They walked through the portal, both hands gripped tight on the growling werewolf. After the portal closes, Simon sighed in relief. "You did well. I'm so sorry it took all week." Alec said, patting the daylighter on his shoulder. "Eh, it's fine. It makes money, I get to go home to Raphael and the clan." Alec smiled at Simon. When Raphael and Simon started going out, everybody was shocked, more themselves than others. Luke and Clary were of course the most concerned, as they only ever saw Raphael and Simon fight, constantly. But after a few months, they saw how much more Raphael smiled around Simon, how they laughed as they whispered to each other. Or even looking at one another, everyone saw that they were in love.

"Alright, well tell Raphael that Magnus and him have a little dinner get together this Friday." Simon nods, before heading out the Institute and walking his way to the hotel. As he was walking the night sights, he felt his phone go off. He mumbled to himself, fishing for his phone. He unlocked it and saw a text from Raphael. 'Hey amor, want to meet up here, want some alone time with you before being tackled by the clan.' Simon beamed at the text, texting him back saying that he'll be there in a few moments.

He put his phone away and headed to where Raphael had texted him. It was an abandoned hotel, one Simon's seen when the two vampires would have their nightly strolls away from the clan. He makes his way up to the top floor, heading into the main room. "Raphael?" Simon shouted, wondering where Raphael could be. That's when he heard his song playing inside one of the rooms. It was his first song he played at Hunter's Moon. He walked around the are until finding the room. It was a bedroom, curtains covered the windows, it was rather dusty inside, but what caught his attention the most, was that there was a table, Raphael's phone playing the song. He then heard footsteps from the right.

There he saw Raphael wrapped in rope, that seemed to be burning him. He had tape around his move, his words being swallowed by the tape. "Raphael!" He shouted, eyes wide, seeing the small tears of blood. He went to go to him, but Raphael shook his head. That's when purple painted nails climbed up Raphael's shoulders. "My, you guys must really love each other." Simon saw the young girl, blonde hair curled, her face plastered with light make up. She was wearing one of Simon's old band t-shirts, and some dark jeans. "Simon, I missed you." Simon looked utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked, keeping an eye on the girl. "Heidi, the girl you turned." Both Simon's and Raphael's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, but I've turned anyone." Simon said. "I've never fed from any human." Heidi laughed, as she put pressure onto Raphael's shoulder. "Ah!" Raphael's scream of muffled by the tape, but Simon could feel the pain through their bond. "The night of the Bleeder Den. Where I was drugged and then my boyfriend bit at me, and you saved me in time. You were beat up, and some of your blood got into my mouth." Simon shook his head. "A mundane can't be turned unless they died." Simon uttered, making Heidi laugh. "My boyfriend came back and snapped by neck. Next thing I know is that I'm attacking my best friend."

"Look, Heidi, you don't have to hurt anyone." Simon said, badly wanting to reach out to Raphael, who was still hissing in pain because of the rope. _It must be blessed._ "Oh but I do. See, Raphael here, is in the way." The detective gave a confused look. "He's in the way of our love!" She shouted, her fangs bared. "What?!" Simon asked shocked at the younger's words. "I've been searching for you ever since I was turned. I wanted my Sire! I wanted your love." Raphael was now trashing in the ropes, not caring that they were digging into his skin. Tears were falling faster down his cheeks, screaming out at Simon. "Heidi, I might be your Sire, but we can't be together." Simon said, holding his hands out.

"Why not! Raphael's your Sire! And yet you're together!" Simon sighed, all he wanted was to cuddle with his lover. "Heidi, Raphael's not my Sire. I helped banishing my Sire to Idiris. Raphael's more my mentor if anything. Just over time we fell in love." Simon saw Raphael's eyes shinning, pride and joy in his eyes, as well as love. "It's not fair! You're supposed to fall in love with me! Not him!" She hissed twisting his nails into his skin. Raphael's eyes widen in pain, screaming into the tape. "Stop Stop it Heidi!" Simon shouted, knowing that if he used his Sire voice she'd stop. She slowly let him go, stepping away from the clan leader. "Heidi, look, I can contact someone from a different state to take you in, help control this blood lust, and train you. I can't do that. I'm not a leader, I'm not even past a fledgling. I can't help you, but I do have someone who can. If you'd let me."

Heidi was silent for a few seconds. "Okay." She said, before grabbing some gloves and tearing the ropes. Raphael hurried to Simon, allowing his smaller figure to slump against the taller. Simon wrapped his arms around his lover, running his fingers through his hair. "Hey, hey I'm here now." Simon whispered into the shorter's ear. "Heidi, we will discuss this on a later matter. We will meet at the Dumort tomorrow for the plans and transfer." Heidi nods, before speeding off to who knows where. "Come on baby, we've got a worried clan to worry about." Raphael laughed at the taller's joke. "I also have a fun way of having us both relax." Simon whispered lewdly into Raphael's ear, making the older shiver at all the thoughts running through his head. "Now come, we gotta get you healed up." And then the two were off to the hotel. Ridding away of all thought about what happened that night.


End file.
